More Than Enough
by Silver Blues
Summary: He will never love her completely. She will always be fighting the ghost in the room for his heart. One shot, semi AU.


_A/N: I don't own the characters, I make no money, ect ect._

_This story is part of my "Death Eaters are People, Too" series, that includes The Night Bellatrix Cried. So if you like this, read that one too! As always, this is dedicated to my Ro and Rab and my lovelies at The Aftermath, which inspired this story._

_Special thanks to Ro, for helping with the dialogue._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He watched her lie next to him, her legs a tangle in the sheets, the moonlight from the window of their bedroom making her pale skin glow. He stroked his hand down her side, her skin as soft and supple as it had been when they were betrothed. She moaned softly in her sleep and turned over, draping her arm over his waist. He smiled and brushed her dark, curly hair from her face,

It had been two years since they eloped in a private ceremony while on research trip. They had only been betrothed a week, but it had somehow seemed right. She was beautiful, companionable and they shared the same goals. Most importantly, as much as he would never admit it to himself, she was so much like his beloved Bella, whom he has lost just a year and a half before. They shared the same quick wit, the same beautiful dark hair. She had been so eager for the cause just as Bella had been when they were younger.

His mind drifted to that night, of their wedding. They had been walking to dinner to celebrate when suddenly her normally serene face had twisted into a look of concern.

"Oh bloody hell," she muttered under her breath.

"Pansy? Are you all right?"

"I just.. " she flushed slightly, "I just realized I forgot to do something rather important the other day, but I guess what is done is done and it doesn't matter too much now."

"What is it?"

"Well, remember the other night, on the desk," she said softly, "and the kitchen, and the door of your brother's lab, and the shower and the bed?" She looked down, "I forgot ... we were distracted and I forgot the damn charm okay? I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, really." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her again, "We're married now, so it's fine."

She hugged him and returned the kiss. "Yes, that we are. I guess the worst thing is that we end up confirming the vicious rumors that will spread about us for marrying so soon."

He thought on this for a moment, a tad bit confused by what she had said, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head, "Incredibly quick betrothal followed by eloping? We've already discussed the fact half of society will be convinced I am with child."

"Wait...you are?" he went wide eyed.

"I didn't say I was, but it's possible. It's possible enough I'll skip the wine with dinner," she said, hopefully, "Just in case."

"All right, it'll be fine." He grinned, squeezing her hand gently as they walked.

They had been so wrapped up in their conversation, that neither of them noticed the approach of the two men, until one had grabbed her. They demanded money, and while he was able to disarm them, one of the managed to get a shot off, piercing her side.

He could not contain his anger and killed them both. He knelt at her side, picking her up protectively in his arms. Her pale form looked so much like Bellatrix after she died, and it ripped at his heart. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry."

He kissed her forehead, "No, my Belle, no..." He managed to gather his wits enough to apparate them to the hospital. Her blood covered them both, and he looked down at her pale face, realizing that he was about to lose his second chance. "I love you, don't leave me." He managed to choke out, before a healer had whisked her out of his arms.

"I ... love..." he heard her moan, as she was taken away to be treated.

He had paced for what seemed like hours before a healer came to see him. "Mr Lestrange? Your wife has a gunshot wound, but the bullet managed to miss anything vital. She has two broken ribs and the bullet did manage to do some severe muscle damage, but she will be fine."

His heart soared as he realized he'd been given one last chance, one last hope.

His mind returned to the darkened room he was laying in with her beautiful wife. His hand wandered down her body to touch the swell of her stomach. In six more months, they would have another child. He had hope it would be a daughter.

He kissed her forehead, and held her close. "I love you, my Belle."

Her eyes opened and she smiled, "I love you, Rodolphus."

They both laid in the darkness. He didn't know that she knew, that she knew when he disappeared into his office for hours at a time, that it was his tears for Bellatrix, not his work that kept him so distracted. The loss of Bellatrix had deeply affected her as well. Bellatrix had been her hero, her mentor as a child. Pansy had wanted nothing more than to be Bellatrix when she grew up. Now, at twenty, she was the lady of Lestrange Manor.

She idly traced her fingers across his chest, "Rodolphus?" she said quietly.

"Yes?"

"If we have a girl, I would like to name her after Bellatrix. I know she meant so much to me, and to you, and to the cause. Her name deserves to live on."

Rodolphus closed his eyes, "Yes," was all he managed to choke out.

She leaned over and kissed him softly, doing the only thing she, knew that could ease his pain. She gave him herself, fully and completely and ignored when he called her Bella at his climax.

As the morning light peeked though the curtains, as spilled over his face, she finally let a tear slip down her own cheek. She knew she'd never own his heart completely, but what she had was more than enough.


End file.
